


Try This At Home

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, but no dudes actually get pregnant i promise, there's talk of mpreg, they just have a lot of fun trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Blaine feel inspired to try something new after reading some smutty fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try This At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Established Blam. They read some mpreg fanfic together and are surprised to find it really hot. They end up messing around, with a lot of baby-making talk. No condoms, one of them comes inside the other. Don't want actual mpreg or for them to live in a universe where that's even possible (for two cisgender men).

Every couple has their thing.

Some couples make sure to have dinner together every night. Some couples try to work out or commute to work together. Some, in Brittany and Santana's case, like to relentlessly make fun of all their friends together.

Blaine and Sam's thing is reading fanfiction together.

Maybe it's lame (okay, it definitely is), but in their defence, it had started as a joke back in high school, where they'd share the most ridiculous ones they could find to have a laugh, but eventually they ran out of really bad ones and ended up sharing really good ones, and now that they're living together in New York, it's A Thing. Not an everyday thing, but A Thing nonetheless.

Sometimes their shared reading results in mockery or tears, and other times it results in hard cocks and hot sex. Tonight, in a rare occasion, it's a combination of the two.

"Well, that was certainly…" Blaine's voice trails off as he struggles to articulate just what that was that they just read. He had thought they'd already read every kind of weird or kinky story out there, but it turns out he'd been wrong.

"Hot," Sam supplies for him with a big grin as he discards the laptop on the bedside table and rolls over to face his boyfriend with a glint in his eye.

"Weird," Blaine immediately corrects with a disbelieving look. "I was gonna say it was weird."

If it was anyone else, Sam might have blushed and felt silly for having such a radically different opinion on something after years of getting those looks from others, but not with Blaine. Blaine's never made Sam feel silly for what he likes or thinks.

"Yeah, but hot too, right?" he asks, grin still in place. "I mean, not the whole… thing after, obviously, but the sex, that was hot."

"Oh," Blaine sighs, trying to ignore the more traumatizing aspect to remember the smutty parts. That, he did like. "Well, yeah, that was hot, but after…"

"It was totally cool, right?" Sam finishes for him again, either not realizing or caring that he's clearly wrong.

"Cool?" Blaine questions, though not meanly. Just genuinely surprised Sam was into that.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be totally awesome if one of us could get pregnant?"

Blaine knows he's basically doing nothing but repeating everything Sam is saying, but he can't help it. "You wish one of us could be pregnant?"

"Well, maybe not the actual thing in the story because that was… again, weird," Sam admits, and Blaine is relieved to hear that. "But cause then the baby would be like part of both of us, right? Instead of like whatever Rachel's dads did, where only one was the real dad."

Blaine can't help but melt at that, a small smile growing on his face as he reaches over to grab his boyfriend's hand to pull closer to him. They've talked about almost everything except for kids before. "Honey, if we have a kid, we'll both be its real father."

"No, I know that," Sam playfully rolls his eyes. "But like, come on, what could be better than a kid that's a mix of both me and you? But like for real. They'd be the best kid in the world, probably."

"Yeah, they'd be pretty great, baby," Blaine smiles softly at him, images of a little boy or girl with curly blonde hair and big lips running around immediately popping up in his mind. "But I don't think that's possible. But any kid we have, no matter who the biological father is, will be amazing."

Sam has to roll his eyes again because Blaine is being so silly, trying to reassure him of something he already knows and isn't worried about. "But what if it was?"

"Like I said, it'd be great, but…"

"No, I mean, like actually," Sam interrupts, placing the palm of his hand flat against Blaine's bare chest as he looks up at his boyfriend with shining eyes. "What if it is possible?"

"For one of us to impregnate the other?" Blaine can admit that he sometimes gets lost following Sam's train of thoughts, but he's usually pretty good and catches up eventually, but he's not quite sure where the blonde boy is going with this one.

"Yeah!" Sam exclaims through his grin. "What if it's possible, but we just don't know it yet? Wasn't there that guy who was pregnant a couple years ago, he was on Oprah and stuff?"

It takes Blaine a second to recall the flash in the pan excitement of years ago. "That was only because he was transgendered, you know, like Coach Beiste? So he had the right parts still."

"Oh." Sam's disappointment is obvious, but he doesn't let it keep him down for long at all. "Well still, that doesn't mean it's not possible."

"Sammy…"

"No, I know you're gonna say it's not possible-"

"It's not possible."

"But that's what everyone in vampire and werewolf movies say!" It's not that Sam actually thinks those things exist or that this possibility exists, but he also doesn't think it's impossible they exist either. In his mind, nothing is impossible. Life is just more fun when you don't put limitations on everything. "They don't think those things exist, but then they find out they do and of course the person they're dating is one and-"

"Sammy, baby, this isn't a movie," Blaine cuts him off, not wanting him to get sidetracked reciting all the popular sci-fi tropes he can think of. It's one of his favorite hobbies. "Or a story."

"Yeah. I know," Sam eventually has to relent, deflating a bit and pouting a lot. "It'd be cool, though."

"It would be very cool," Blaine is quick to reassure, taking the hand on his chest and bringing it to his lips to kiss. He knows Sam isn't really that upset, just disappointed, but he never likes to see his favorite person pouting.

Blaine's kisses get a crooked smile out of Sam, and it's not long before his mind has already moved on from the disappointment, his thoughts drifting back to the other part of the story, the one they both agree on.

"It'd be cool to try, though," he suggests a few moments later, waiting until Blaine's eyes meet his own. "I mean, it can't hurt to just try, right?"

Blaine knows Sam well enough to know where his mind has shifted to, but even if he didn't, the way his body has shifted and the boner poking his thigh probably would have tipped him off. "Trying definitely couldn't hurt."

"Mmm," Sam hums in agreement as he pushes against the boy's chest until he's flat on his back and can swiftly straddle him. "We've been wanting to try for a while."

"We have," Blaine agrees, and he can feel his own cock hardening underneath Sam, even without any direct stimulation. They're exclusive and they're both clean, but they still always use a condom, despite agreeing they're both very interested in trying it without. Blaine is currently struggling to remember the reasons they hadn't done it yet, but he isn't too concerned with it, because he was pretty sure those reasons are getting ignored tonight. "And the trying was my favorite part of the story, after all."

"It always has been," Sam teases before leaning down and connecting their lips. He can feel Blaine's dick through the thin material of his boxer briefs, and his hips automatically grind down into it as he sucks Blaine's tongue into his mouth.

Strong hands roam all over exposed skin as they kiss, Blaine's fingers digging into Sam's muscular back as he arches up towards the blonde, needing to feel more of his boyfriend against him.

It doesn't take much time at all until Sam gets impatient and needs more than just Blaine's lips against his. "Mm, so beautiful," he mumbles absent-mindedly as kisses down the other boy's chest. Blaine doesn't have the pecs or washboard abs he has, but Sam loves every inch of his body all the same, and always makes sure he knows it, especially after that brief period his freshmen year at NYADA.

As much as Blaine loves the constant (and totally genuine) affirmation Sam always lavishes him with, he'd really love if Sam were using his mouth for something else right now. "Baby," he whines, canting his hips up.

Sam smiles against the smooth skin of Blaine's chest, nipping the flesh playfully before continuing his path downward, until the smooth skin starts getting course with hair. Sam distinctly remembers the body hair feeling like the most jarring difference between sex with girls and sex with boys the first time he slept with Blaine all those years ago, but now he can't imagine it any other way.

Feeling the roughness against his lips as he kisses through the patch of jet black hair, Sam inhales the musky scent that's just so Blaine and doesn't miss a beat as his fingers dip passed the hem of his boyfriend's tight boxer briefs and starts peeling them down.

Sam licks and sucks at each bit of cock that's slowly revealed to him, leaving wet, open mouth kisses along Blaine's hard shaft until the whole thing is finally freed, falling back against his stomach with a loud thwack, just narrowly missing Sam's face.

"Whoops," the boy laughs, though it's hardly the first time. Blaine's got a really big cock and Sam is totally used to getting hit in the face with it by now. His eyes drift up to meet his boyfriend's smiling face and he gives him a big grin. "You're gonna give me a black eye with that thing one of these days."

"That would certainly be fun to explain to our friends," Blaine grins back, imagining the scenario perfectly. Sam doesn't always have the best filter, and Blaine isn't totally convinced that he and Brittany don't have a bet going to see who can scar their friends worse with tales of their respective sexy times.

Sam just laughs and winks before getting back to business, his gaze drifting back to his favorite thing. He licks his lips as he wraps his hand around it, Blaine's shaft so thick that his fingers don't even fit all the way around the whole thing, and guides it towards his mouth, immediately engulfing the weeping tip with his puffy soft lips.

"Fuck," Blaine sighs in relief as Sam starts sucking on his head, the tip of his tongue tracing the slit and slurping up the precum already dripping from it before he swirls it around.

Blaine tries to watch, but it's not long until his head is lulling back against the pillows and his fingers are clenching at the bed sheets as Sam slowly moves down his shaft, taking more and more of his cock into his warm mouth.

Anyone else would have trouble taking so much of him, but Blaine learned long ago that Sam's mouth is even bigger than it looks, and his super amazing boyfriend gives super amazing blowjobs. Like, out of this world amazing, the kind that curls his toes and makes him light headed, like the kind that Blaine thought only existed in the stories he read.

Sam's head bobs determinedly as he hollows out his cheeks and swallows around Blaine, letting his shaft slide along his tongue until it's hitting the back of his throat, bobbing and bobbing and then retreating to start all over. More and more of his saliva gets lathered on Blaine's thick cock everytime Sam pulls back, the wetness aiding his hand in its stroking.

It's wet and messy, and draws all sorts of sounds from Blaine's clenched mouth that just encourage Sam further. Drawing back with a wet pop, Sam pulls Blaine's cock back against his stomach so he can lick along the underside of it repeatedly, from base to tip.

His tongue traces the pulsing vein before swirling it around the top again, tonguing his slit a few times before making his way back down to suck Blaine's balls into his mouth. They feel so good against his tongue, like he's rolling a tasty hard candy around, his teeth nipping playfully at the loose flesh.

"Ugh, Sammy, baby," Blaine groans at the feeling, widening his legs further and bending them a bit at the knees to give Sam better access to his nutsack.

Sam nips and sucks and teases for a bit before reluctantly letting them drop from his mouth way too soon for Blaine's liking guides his cocks back into his mouth. Now it's like sucking on a popsicle, except Blaine's dick is way bigger and harder and tastes a million times better, and Sam never has to worry about it melting away into nothing. He can't believe he's gonna have it inside him soon, without the packaging and everything.

Blaine doesn't know where Sam's head has drifted off to, but it takes him a bit to get the blonde's attention, calling his name a few times until the other boy finally looks up at him.

"Come up here, baby," he coos, trying to tug at his arms.

Sam pouts at his request, clearly not ready to part with his dick yet. "But I'm not finished-"

"Well, I'm gonna if you don't stop," Blaine laughs, gently nudging Sam's shoulder with his knee. "And I believe we have much better things planned for tonight," he reminds him. "I definitely don't think I can knock you up from that hole."

Sam actually has some theories on that, but decides to save that for pillow talk later so he doesn't kill the mood. Instead, he pushes himself to his hands and knees and reluctantly abandons Blaine's cock for now, crawling up his boyfriend's body until he's hovering above his face.

He looks down at him with an impish grin, his disappointment already forgotten. "Hi."

"Hi," Blaine replies with a matching smile, looping his arms around Sam's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. He can taste just a little bit of himself on Sam's tongue, but it's enough to make him moan as he swiftly flips them over and reverses their positions.

Despite what Santana constantly claims to know, there isn't really a top or a bottom in their relationship. But Blaine does sometimes tend to like to take control, and it turns out that Sam really likes taking it in the ass, so it maybe ends up that way a bit more often.

Blaine tries his best to ignore the throbbing need radiating from his dick, instead concentrating on not biting Sam's delicious lips off as he nips at them before reluctantly pulling away again.

"Over," he pants out, leaning back just enough so Sam can twist around underneath him and lay on his stomach. Once his boyfriend is turned around, Blaine shimmies back and grips his hips to hike him up on his knees so his ass is propped up in the air. "I can't wait to be inside you," he whispers in Sam's ear as he leans over him, his hard cock brushing against Sam's thigh.

Sam lets out a desperate whimper at that, his asshole immediately clenching at the thought of having Blaine's cock inside him with nothing between them. Sam has never had sex without a condom but if it feels even half as good as he's imagining, he's gonna be a very happy boy.

"Then stop waiting," he whines, gently nudging Blaine's head away with his own.

Blaine doesn't need to be told twice, quickly abandoning Sam's neck and moving his kisses down the center of his muscular back. His pale skin is already slick with a thin sheen of sweat, and by the time Blaine reaches the hem of Sam's briefs, he has no desire to tease. He slips them down without a word, Sam lifting his knees so Blaine can remove them completely, and then takes a moment to admire the sight.

Blaine never knew he was an ass guy until meeting Sam, but Blaine kinda just thinks he's a Sam guy at this point. Not to be one of those people, but Blaine is totally convinced that his boyfriend has the best everything. Ass, lips, hair, stomach, eyes, personality, Sam's got it all.

God, no wonder Santana is always making fun of him.

Shaking the sappy thoughts out of his head and focusing just on the sexy ones, Blaine goes to work, leaning forward to give Sam's asshole a first wet lick.

"Mmm, baby," Sam moans, tucking his head into his chest as the soft sensations continue. His ass clenches in reaction to every swipe of Blaine's tongue, his eyes fluttering closed as his boyfriend traces his rim before gently poking through. "Fuckkkkk."

Blaine's fingers knead the soft flesh of Sam's cheeks to help him relax, carefully pulling them apart when he needs more room. He works his tongue well, alternating between wet soft licks with the flat of his tongue and stronger pokes with the tip of it, moistening the ring of muscles for the next step.

Sam has practically chewed through his lip trying to keep in his moaning, his eyes rolling back into his head with every ministration. Rimming had probably been the thing Sam had been most apprehensive about when he first got together with Blaine and was ready to try sex with a dude for the first time, but it really didn't take him long to decide it might just be his favorite part. Blaine is just so damn good at it.

But something tells Sam that might get bumped down from top spot before the night is done.

Blaine takes his time, knowing they have all afternoon and night to do anything they want to each other, making Sam's asshole a wet mess before he finally replaces his tired tongue with his index finger, carefully maneuvering inside the relaxed entrance.

Sam tenses at first out of reflex, but quickly relaxes again, reaching up to grab a pillow to hug underneath him as Blaine preps him for the main event. "Mm, baby, more," he's moaning out in no time at all, his hole already easily accommodating the single digit.

"More already?" Blaine asks with a grin, always amazed at how quickly Sam stretches around him. It's great for when he's horny as fuck and just wants to be inside him, but sometimes he just wants to tease and take it slow. Luckily, today is one of those times he's just itching to get his dick in Sam's ass, so he's not about to complain.

"More," the blonde confirms with a whine that turns into a sigh when Blaine easily fits a second finger into him. His need is sated momentarily but Sam knows it won't be long until he needs more. He always needs more of Blaine, there just never seems to be enough.

Sam's cock is just aching for attention between his legs, but he doesn't dare touch himself, knowing he'd come way too fast if he did.

Thankfully, Blaine's just as impatient as he is, and after working a third finger in there and being content with his prep, he's ready to get down to business.

"Toss me the lube, babe?" Blaine asks sweetly as he carefully removes his digits from Sam and waits for the blonde boy to retrieve the lube from their bedside table.

Sam's fingers brush against the condoms as he reaches into the drawer for the tube, and it feels weird to completely bypass them as he grabs what he's looking for and hands it back to Blaine, but it gives him a thrill as he's reminded of the reality of the situation.

Blaine is feeling a similar buzz of excitement as he smears the cool lubricant over his fingers and Sam's stretched hole, slipping back inside the boy a couple times to make sure he's completely ready. Once he's satisfied that he's done everything right, Blaine lathers some over his ignored cock before tossing the lube aside and getting into position.

"Up a bit," he tells Sam, gently tugging at his hips as the blonde quickly does as requested. Sam uncurls his body and gets on his hands and knees, putting himself more level with Blaine's crotch. He watches his boyfriend silently over his shoulder, chewing on his lip with anticipation as Blaine gets closer and closer and- "Are you sure you want this?"

Sam's eyes widen a bit in surprise, but he frantically shakes his head. "Are you kidding? You know how much I want this."

Blaine can't help but grin at Sam's eagerness, happy to see it matches his own. "Okay yeah, I know, I just… Just wanted to make sure," he assures the other boy, placing a hand flat on the small of his back while the other continues to stroke his cock. "I mean, a baby is a big responsibility."

"Wha-" It takes Sam a second to remember what started this whole thing, and then he plays along. "Right, right, yeah, no, I'm-I'm ready. Knock me up, baby."

Blaine cringes a bit at that one and judging by the look on Sam's face, he regrets it too, but they both quickly bypass it and go back to forgetting all about the original pretense that got them here.

Shaking his head in amusement, Blaine licks his lips and drags his hand across Sam's back to grip his hip again. His fingers dig into Sam's side and with a few more pumps of his hand, he's guiding his cock forward and pressing it against the blonde's waiting hole.

Sam has to bite back a moan at the first contact and god, why is he acting like he's never had Blaine's dick in his ass before? He feels like he did that first time they hooked up, all nervous but excited, and like, he gets it, this is exciting and something he's wanted to try for a long time, but it's not really that different than what they do basically every night, so he doesn't totally get why he feels like a baby gay virgin again.

But whatever the reason is, he trusts Blaine now as much as he did that first night, so he takes a deep breath and clears his head, relaxing his body just as the head of Blaine's cock starts to push passed the slick ring of muscles around his asshole.

There's as sharp intake of breath as the head pops inside, but neither boy knows for sure which one of them it came. They just know that this already feels so different than any other time.

Giving Sam's hip a gentle squeeze in acknowledgement to let him know he feels it too, Blaine waits until he feels Sam's walls loosen their hold on his head before he continues forward. His eyes flutter closed at the feeling of naked skin slipping against naked skin for the first time as he slowly bottoms out, and when he's completely buried balls deep, they both can't bite back their moans.

Blaine is the first to find his words. "Wow," is all he can get out at first, his voice shaky as Sam's ass clenches around him. "This feels…"

"Amazing," Sam finishes for him when his words trail off, and this time, they're in complete agreement.

"Amazing," Blaine agrees, waiting a few more moments before he carefully starts to pull back, pulling all the way out so he can watch Sam's hole stretch around his uncovered cock all over again. He does it a few times over, savouring the little grunts Sam lets out every time he does it.

"Stop teasing," Sam eventually whines and Blaine didn't even really realize that's what he was doing.

"Sorry," he chuckles, not sounding very sorry at all. This time when he slips his entire length back in, he only pulls out half way before going back, his hips naturally falling into the familiar rhythm before long.

He starts slow, of course, to let Sam adjust, his eyes constantly moving from looking forward to looking down, wanting to watch the way he disappears into Sam, but also wanting to make sure he's not doing too much. Blaine's always good with knowing what Sam wants and needs, but this feels more amazing than usual and he doesn't want to get too eager.

But, like, seriously, it feels fucking amazing. Like, possibly the best thing he's ever felt. Blaine truly didn't think sex with Sam could be any better than it already was, but yeah, he was clearly wrong, and he can't believe it took this long for them to finally do this.

And it's not just that it feels amazing (and again, it really really does, Blaine can't stress that enough), but it's also makes Blaine feel closer to Sam than he's ever felt before. Right now they're connected in a way that he's never ever been with any other person. There's literally nothing between them, it's just them, and-

"God, I love you," Blaine chokes out through his labored breathing, starting to cant into Sam just a little bit faster.

Sam's mouth manages to contort into a smile around the teeth digging into his bottom lip. "Love you, too, baby," he pants out himself, glancing back over his shoulder to get a look at his handsome boyfriend. He loves watching Blaine fucking him, the way his face scrunches up in determination, and his loose curls bounce. It's just a shame his favorite position always makes it so difficult.

But the lack of barrier between them right now more than makes up for the lack of eye contact. Feeling Blaine inside him without any hindrance felt absolutely indescribable, way more intimate than anything else they'd ever done. And they've done a lot. Without the condom, it was just them, just Blaine inside Sam, completely connected. Forget eye contact, the sudden burst of unwavering affection and love for his boyfriend makes Sam just need to touch him.

As if reading his mind, Blaine doesn't break his stride as he leans forward, running his fingers through Sam's hair and gently tugging him back. Sam eagerly complies, arching back and tilting his head just enough to meet Blaine's mouth in a ridiculously sloppy kiss.

It's wet and messy, but full of lust and love and when Blaine's added weight pushes Sam flat against the mattress, he goes right with along with him, their lips never disconnecting.

Blaine's hips seamlessly change from thrusts to rolls, his sharp fast strokes turning into slower, deeper ones, but they all feel perfectly amazing to both of them.

But still. "More," Sam mumbles against Blaine's lips.

Blaine immediately tries to go faster, taking a moment to find the best way to give his boy what he craves, before he has to reluctantly break their kiss so he can prop himself. He plants his elbows over Sam's shoulders and wraps his arms around the blonde, cradling his head in his hands and pressing his lips against his temple.

It gives Blaine enough leverage to cant his hips harder and faster into the boy underneath him, and judging by the way Sam is desperately gripping his bicep, he's giving him just want he wanted.

"You like that, baby?" Blaine pants out, resting his forehead where his lips just were.

"Y-Yeah."

"How does it feel?" Blaine wonders, mostly out of genuine curiosity more than for dirty talk. He and Sam do like switch hit sometimes, and he's most definitely gonna make sure they both get a turn experiencing this from both positions.

"Amazing," Sam is barely able to get out. He's definitely overusing that word and it feels so much more than amazing, but it's not something he really has the brain capacity to articulate at the moment.

He tries to use his body to express the pleasure and more importantly the need his words can't, tightening his hold on Blaine's arm as he starts to buck backwards into his boyfriend's cock, getting it even deeper inside him.

"That's it, baby," Blaine breathes into his ear. "Fuck me back. Fuck yourself on my cock, Sammy."

"God," Sam whimpers at his words, always having a weak spot for when Blaine talks dirty. He starts moving his hips faster, trying to match Blaine's pace, rutting his own cock against the mattress, desperately hoping for some kind of relief for the growing ache in his balls. "Fuck, I need… I need…"

Blaine doesn't need to be told what his boy needs, and he careful rolls over, pulling Sam with him so that they're both laying on their sides. With one arm still around Sam's shoulders to keep the blonde close against his chest, Blaine reaches around Sam to grab hold of his freed dick to give it some much needed attention.

"That better?"

"Fuck yes," Sam cries out, one hand gripping the arm around him while the other reaches behind him to cup the back of Blaine's head and pull him into a kiss. It's not the most comfortable position, but all of his spots are getting hit and the tingling in his balls is just getting worse and worse. "Blaine, I'm gonna, fuck, baby, I'm gonna come soon."

"Together," Blaine whispers against his lips, his own climax rapidly approaching.

Sam nods and tries to control himself, the anticipation of what's coming (no pun intended, he swears) too much to ignore completely. "Please, baby, I can't, I-I'm gonna-" Sam doesn't even get the chance to finish his plea before he feels a sudden warmth spread through him, and it takes him a moment to realize what it is before it sets him off, too.

Both boys moan out a string of expletives as they come together, and Sam thinks the feeling of Blaine's warm thick load filling his asshole probably feels even better than his own release currently making a mess of his abs and bed.

Everything feels so warm and wet inside him and Sam is pretty sure this is the best thing he's ever felt, and he now more than ever, he can't believe it took them this long to do this because holy shit.

Blaine holds his breath as he finishes emptying himself into the blonde, Sam's tight ass clenching around his throbbing cock as it pulsates around every spurt of cum he spills until finally he has nothing left to give. His tense body suddenly slackens when he's finished, immediately losing his hold on Sam's own spent cock as he pulls his sweaty body away from his slightly, while still keeping his cock buried in Sam.

"Wow," he pants out into the silence, awe evident in his voice.

Sam swallows thickly. "Yeah," he agrees with a breathless laugh, quickly tightening his hold when he feels Blaine start to shift behind him. "No, not yet," he stalls him, not wanting to ruin this blissful moment yet. "Just… stay there for a bit."

Blaine doesn't dare argue, just presses himself against Sam's back again, holding him tightly as they lay in silence, taking the moment in.

But it isn't long until he just can't wait any longer. "What does it feel like?"

Sam smiles lazily at the obvious eager curiosity in Blaine's voice, and brings one of his hands up to his mouth to kiss. "You'll know soon enough," he teases, tilting his head back to give his boyfriend a grin.

"Yeah?"

"Duh, we're so doing this again," Sam laughs, but he's most definitely not joking. Of all the idea he's gotten from fanfiction, this one was hands down the best. "I mean, what are the odds we made a baby on the very first try?"

Blaine rolls his eyes playfully at that and plants a kiss against Sam's messy hair. "You're ridiculous," he mumbles affectionately, but he wouldn't want him any other way.


End file.
